


It remembers you

by cindyfxx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Time Travel, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当资产任务失败，没能在桥上杀死美国队长时，九头蛇决定采取更激烈的手段改变这个世界。资产被送回到过去，赶在史蒂夫•罗杰斯成为美国队长之前杀掉他，将他从历史上抹去。很快，他将遭遇自己的第二次任务失败，并与自己的‘过去’狭路相逢……</p>
            </blockquote>





	It remembers you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [often_adamanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/gifts).
  * A translation of [It remembers you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635280) by [often_adamanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta). 



> 未校对。  
> 标题引用自Sarah Dessen, "Your past is your past. Even if you forget it, it remembers you."
> 
> The fanart by juefeifeifei.tumblr.com

_ _

 

_**可我认识他……** _

“是的，你认识。”皮尔斯说，思索着。自他踏入房间就一直跟你保持着眼神接触，但平生头一次，他真正看着你，估量着。“我觉得是时候使用新手段了。给他洗脑。”皮尔斯命令道，而你不想失去这份记忆，但你已经知道（自己）别无选择。

你任务失败。罪有应得。

*

穿着白袍的科学家们围绕在一台巨大的机器四周，但资产无视他们。他正等着自己的任务。什么都不重要。

他不认得那个机器。也许是某种新型的冷冻舱。

然后皮尔斯出现了。“你的任务。”他说着递过一本蓝色的崭新文件夹。

他打开，一目十行阅读卷宗，一个名叫史蒂文·罗杰斯的人，代号：美国队长。

“你认识他吗？”皮尔斯问道。

“不。”资产回答。这个问题奇异又反常。他从不认识自己的任务对象。

“他是你上次的任务对象，”皮尔斯解释道，同时解答了资产甚至不能宣之于口的好奇心。“你失败了。”

资产僵住身体，视线落在美国队长的照片上。他几乎从没失败过。

“我本来考虑要惩罚你，”皮尔斯漫不经心道，资产吞咽一下压下呕吐反射，挺直背脊。“但我认为这也不是你的错。”

资产的视线刷地一下落在皮尔斯脸上，估量着。他的话从不作数。如果自己失败了，那就是自己的错。

“只是他太强了。该死的，上次我们准备好统治世界时，他几乎单枪匹马摧毁了整个九头蛇。所以，就像我常说的，与其让历史重演，为什么不干脆改变历史？”

皮尔斯又递给他一个文件夹，这个文件夹陈旧而泛黄。内里是一份前苏联对史蒂文·罗杰斯的评估报告，和一个金发小个子的泛黄照片。只有通过他的脸才能确定是同一个人。

“美国队长总声称要为自由而战，但长久以来他却一直在散播混乱。即使在他消失了的那段时间，其他人也在以他作象征纠集世人反对我们一直努力给予这个世界的宁静和平。没了他，这个世界会更美好，而你将去实现这伟大目标。”皮尔斯满心期待地停下，但资产仅是继续熟记那份文件。“很好。”皮尔斯说。

他们给了他一块平板阅读，里面是他们所能收集到的所有关于任务目标成为威胁前的生活信息，有史料和医疗档案，还有一张纽约的旧地图。如果情报无误，鉴于这份长长的疾病清单，任务对象应该不具任何挑战性。这事让他嘴里发酸，这就是那个他失败了的任务。

“准备好了？拿到他们给你的补给了？”皮尔斯问道，资产点点头，装材料的小袋子怪异地贴着他的后背，被装在战甲里以便保护。“记住，这次，你没有后援。做干净一点。他是个孤儿，所以不会有人在意某场意外的。”资产又点点头。

房间里的人走的差不多了，而机器开始嗡嗡启动。他咬紧牙关忍着即将降临的疼痛，遵从指令走进一个巨大的开阔空间。一个穿着防护服的科学家小心地将一点闪着光的蓝色物质放进一道沟槽里，封入机器的心脏。嗡嗡声立刻开始变强烈。

另一名科学家递给他一个小小的遥控装置。“如果一切顺利，这个东西可以将你带回来。任务结束时，按一下就可以了。”资产小心地收起来。房间里的其他人都离开了，包括皮尔斯，他在门边停下看了他最后一眼，然后转身离去。

嗡嗡声变成了震颤，撼动了整个房间，在他的骨骼间流窜。一切都镀上了蓝色的光，然后开始变透明，就好像资产正看着人世的轮廓，现实的边缘。

蓝光变白，资产开始尖叫。

*

他本以为自己死了，但随后他醒过来了，牙齿上满是鲜血。四周的泥土都冒着烟，他的衣服也是。换做任何一个人都无法活下来完成任务。

他所处的建筑巨大而空旷，大概是一间仓库。他爬到附近的一张桌子边，支起身，抓住桌子时在木头上留下了一个黑色的印记。他很幸运降落在了这里，与世隔绝，又避人耳目，他踉跄着穿过空间，直到找到一个小洗手间。

他按按脸和眼睛上的皮肤，他的面具保护住了那些脆弱的区域。他大口大口地喝着水，即使那水有着浓浓的铁锈味。几分钟后，他俯身干呕起来，全身抽搐，又将那些液体吐出来。他强迫自己继续喝。

不论这个地方显得有多么偏僻，在作战时脱下战甲也是不安全的。他松开衣服，但只够取出那个补给包。将小包放在一边，他重新系好战甲，手指摸过自己所有的武器，查看，随后他撕开那个小袋子。

里面是许多不用于常规搜索和摧毁的工具，包括速溶的镇定止痛药片，一本假驾照，一些细小的窃听装置。他怀疑自己是否会用得着这些，但他还是把东西全都塞进了众多的口袋里。补给包里最大的一件物品是一条长方形的黑色布料，他拿起了抖开，结果是一件军用短风衣。那东西看起来像是用普通的帆布做的，但是他穿上时，发现布料有伸缩性，能贴合战甲又几乎妨碍不到他肩部的动作。这东西能很好的隐藏他的手臂，所以他留下了，然后重新戴上面具，开始行动。

他去了楼顶，傍晚太阳的余晖透过破碎的窗口洒进来，此刻他的步伐稳定了一些。楼顶风很大，他在室内时没觉察的冰冷空气围绕着他翻卷，他并非身处布鲁克林。他并没怀疑这个深入骨髓的肯定。他一直等到天黑才动身，发现有火车道在高大的树冠下蜿蜒。他爬上一棵树，等待着，跳上了一列经过的列车。他就在车顶上，直奔布鲁克林，还有他的任务对象。

*

原本以不怎么可靠的信息，应该花些时间才能在人海中找到某一个灵魂。但他却在几个小时内就找到了史蒂夫·罗杰斯。根据文件，他选择了最有可能性的那个社区开始调查，像个鬼魂一样在房顶和消防梯之间窥视着，这时对街传来一个男人的喊声。

“史蒂文·罗杰斯！”

资产转头，身体连忙躲进建筑的阴影里，看着一个金发的瘦弱人影一路走到教堂门口。

“快到你做弥撒时间了，年轻人！”那个站在门口的牧师并没有在喊叫，资产意识到。只是他靠得太近了，虽然是在若干层之上。

“抱歉，神父。”目标说：“我一直都病着。”

“我知道，”那人说，拍拍目标的肩膀。“我为你祈祷过了，祈祷冬天短一些。现在，进去吧。”

资产找了个观察教堂的最佳位置，安静地等待着。

*

任务目标住在一个拥挤的出租公寓里。在这个小公寓里找到一条无障碍的标准线几乎是不可能的，而天气太冷了，任务目标不会往消防梯上走动。资产用了很多天来观察，了解左邻右舍的生活节奏，所有相关人员的日程与行为。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯跟一个男人生活在一起，深色头发，平均身高。动作间，他仿佛永远都在等着跟谁打上一架，但他在别处什么地方有一份工作。他很早就出门，直到傍晚天黑才回来，经常精疲力竭。他不会是问题。资产无视了他。

住在两层楼之上的一个年长女人每天中午都会过来看看他，除了他们一起去买杂货的日子，目标会抱着两个袋子走上很陡的楼梯。其他几个邻居都是随机拜访，但还是会留出很长很长的时间是罗杰斯独自呆在公寓里。

资产自己的生理需求很少很少，但夜间任务目标睡着后，他会悄悄溜走。他到处游荡，直到街道变得更空旷更寂静。建筑物似乎并不似应该的那样紧挨在一起，当他只在楼顶间来往时，偶尔也需要下到地面上来。他低着头，避免引来关注，消失进暗巷避开那些深夜游荡在外的个体，时常爬上去躲避成群结队的醉酒唱歌的人。

他发现了些更空旷的房子，黑暗而沉默，不会注意到他的存在，毫不费力地撬开锁。他尽可能多的喝水，尽量少吃东西。他就像一抹游魂，悄然而入，不会惊扰到主人，不会留下任何可以追踪到他的痕迹。

*

他根本无需等太长时间。寒流突然袭来，典型的北风先来，然后任务目标就病倒了。可能罗杰斯根本就没从对牧师提及的那场病里好转。他围绕着公寓的活动减少了，但他的室友依旧出去工作。有两个邻居会来看看他，那个年长女人还照往常的时间来探望他，所以另一个就不一定了。

日暮，薄暮间，影子被拉长，而这是个绝佳的机会：独处的了几个小时，貌似可以合理地解释他的死亡。资产顺着房顶来到任务目标的建筑上，轻而易举地从窗户溜进去。他本能地知道，地板会吱嘎作响，无声地穿过房间，目标正蜷缩在一张破旧的扶手椅里，尽可能地靠近散热装置。

他读过文件了，能复述出里面所列的身高与体重，但那并不能完整地描述出史蒂文·罗杰斯有多么的瘦小。资产跪倒在自己的任务目标脚下，瞪着那微微泛灰的消瘦颧骨。陈旧的白衬衫衣领松开了，暴露出了他凸出的锁骨。

资产瞪视着，设想着能用多少种方式演绎。最简单的是拿个枕头或者某件旧衣服捂死他。他甚至可以用自己那种有血有肉的手掌。任务目标太过虚弱无法反抗他的。

他摘掉护目镜收好，好能在这个马上就要变昏暗的房间里看得更清楚，但留下了下半部分面具。

他继续瞪视着，火光照亮了任务目标双眼下的深色阴影。

此刻他本该已经得手。史蒂夫·罗杰斯是自己的任务。史蒂夫·罗杰斯必须死去，早该死去。

他知道——在他头脑里那个本来应该属于记忆的空旷所在，却回荡着任务数据、草案和格斗技巧——自己杀过许多许多人。无尽无数张被遗忘了脸庞，舌尖上没有尽头的火药味道，牢牢紧握住匕首的手。

这个任务与其他那些没有区别。

美国队长曾从他手里逃脱了一次，但这个史蒂夫·罗杰斯很虚弱。会不费吹灰之力。

资产瞪视着。

他发现自己在听，专心致志，听着罗杰斯呼哧呼哧艰难喘出了每一口气息。他闭起双眼，在心里默数着每一次深深的呼吸。

他暗自解析，一次，两次，三次。最终迷失在他脑海里不断建立起的数字里。

他睁开眼，但却没有动，继续跪着。

那个恐怖的认知还在不断的滋长着，靠近着。他吞了吞口水，努力将其推开，想找到在对街房顶上监视任务目标时他所拥有的疏离，但他根本无力抗拒，那必然性就像毒药一样充斥了他的身体：他无法杀掉任务目标。

他不知道自己在那里跪了多久，无法移动，双手紧握，压在大腿上，但他听着的喘息声在罗杰斯的肺里变得越来越明显，直到他开始咳嗽，开始很小，但却在变剧烈，直到他的身体也开始剧烈地摇晃。终于，他安静了，眨眨眼，睁开。资产紧绷起身体，但罗杰斯的双眼太过迷离，满是泪水，无法将他看清。

“水？”罗杰斯嘶哑道，不过任务目标的一个字就终结了他的瘫痪状态。他起身走向几步开外的小厨房。杯子就在他打开的第一个橱柜里，他在水龙头下装满一杯。带回来，递上去，但罗杰斯却没有接过来。资产犹豫了一下后，靠近。用自己的金属手小心翼翼地捧起罗杰斯的后脑勺，将玻璃杯送到在罗杰斯的唇边。在这个距离上，他能感觉到从罗杰斯身上辐射出了病热，但却稳稳地捧着杯子让罗杰斯喝水。罗杰斯微微咳了一下，他立刻退开，不想再引发另一波咳嗽发作。

“谢谢，巴克。”罗杰斯喃喃道。

他不知道该做什么了。他应该完成任务——但他不会了。他又失败了。他应该拿出他们给他的装置，回去做任务报告——但他能想象出皮尔斯冷漠的脸，因为他甚至都没法告诉他们原因。没有任何理由。武器突然故障了。

玻璃杯在他的真手中碎了，因为被捏的太紧，他强迫自己放松

他希望任务目标醒过来，就——

他不知道该如何终结那个念头。他不知道，不知道此刻该怎么去做任何事。

他意识到自己的呼吸已经超出了可接受的参数范围后，立刻专注于呼吸频率上，太快呼入呼出了，直到呼吸慢下来。直到火烧火燎的心稳定下来。直到——

公寓的灯亮了。资产放开玻璃杯转向房门，从紧身衣里抽出匕首，翻手回转刀锋，进入防卫姿势。他有备而来，全副武装，所以没人可以伤害他，没人可以伤害他们——

那身衣服，深色的头发，门口的男人是罗杰斯的室友，但，不。如此靠近，他能清晰地看到那个男人，那是他自己的脸在回瞪着。两只有血有肉的真手，一只在门把手上，另一只在电灯开关上。没有面具的脸上满是震惊。

玻璃杯摔碎在地板上，水和着玻璃碎片溅到他的脚边。

“嘿！！！”另一个自己喊起来，扑上来。

资产立刻原地转身，随手收起匕首。他跑两步穿过窗户，向上爬到房顶。他奔跑起来，不曾停止，直到看不见了那栋公寓了也不曾停止，直到他知道没人追上来时也不曾停止，甚至直到整个社区都被甩在了他身后时也没有停下脚步。

*

如果是执行其他任务，此刻他早已经被外勤小队回收了。几乎一整天时间——躲在一个离任务目标数英里远之外的防御制高点上——才意识到这才是自己一直在苦等的原因。

他记起皮尔斯说：“你没有后援。”而资产已经将这个计算进了此项任务的参数里：没有交通工具、没有额外补给、无权要求技术人员进行必要的修复。

他从来没考虑到的是：没有后援意味着没人监视他，如果他‘脱离剧本’根本就不会有人管，没人会来回收他然后因失败而惩罚他。没人会来给他下个任务，下下个，下下下个。

这次他无法控制呼吸了，那个想法将他拽进了个一片漆黑死寂的地方。

那不过是个短暂的缓刑而已，终会结束，只要他一醒过来开始考虑接下来需要做什么。因为没有答案。

此刻他不知道该做什么了，他没了任务，没了命令。他试图推论出皮尔斯会给他的命令，但是脑海里出现的那个失望的冷漠表情让他想起皮尔斯已经给予过他命令了，而他失败了。

标准程序是：任务结束后返回预先安排好的接应点或是最近的基地或安全屋。

他掏出给他的触发器，放在掌心里研究着。他可以回去的，回去报告任务失败然后承担后果。生理的痛苦不算什么，但是如果他回去了，他会被再次洗脑。此前他就曾试图刺杀过罗杰斯一次，然后他们从他那里夺走了这份记忆。他们也会夺走这段记忆的，他永远也不会知道自己曾经两次刺杀统一目标失手。

他永远也不会知晓在过去，存在这一个版本的自己，完好无缺，跟那个他们派他来刺杀的人住在一起。

他拥有这所有的事实证据，其中有那么多都与他本人有关，但他却不知他们是如何拼凑到了一起。有可能是——鉴于那份简报里的明显遗漏——这个信息没能流传到后世。如果真是如此，那如果不是自己回来了，那他永远也不会知晓。

资产又将触发器收起来。作出决定之前收集更多的情报总是有益无害的。

*

他等到夜幕降临，他们俩都睡着了，悄无声息地溜回到那栋公寓里。家具已经被移动过了，增加了一张小桌。被抵在了窗边，也许这是他们能弄来对付资产回归的最好的防御物了。毫无作用，但他看见桌面上散放着几本书和几只铅笔，还有一本漂亮的素描簿，所以这张桌子是有人在使用的。

他在小公寓转了一圈，避开了睡着两个男孩的卧室的单薄木门，藏了许多小发射器。然后他再次离开，躲藏回在监视任务时找到的那个最好的位置上。他戴上一个小耳机，等着看自己能探听到些什么。

*

资产睡着了，等他醒来时太阳已经东升，任务目标的嗓音飘进他耳中，睡意朦胧地说着：“早上好，巴基。”

他僵住身体，震惊于自己如此之快就被人抓住了，但这时另一个声音回答道：“我真不知道有什么‘好’的。你应该乖乖呆在床上，呆在暖和的地方。”这个嗓音属于他，但又不是他的，就像那个男人的脸庞。虽然是嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨，但是听起来却比资产勉强自己发出的那种平板语调来得更加欢快。他吐出一口气，有意识地放松肌肉回到休息姿势，听着。

“得趁你出门前给你烤点面包嘛，就请表现出点感激吧。”任务目标说道。

“啊呃，史蒂维，真是体贴了，但是不劳费心了。你知道我这么早根本吃不下任何东西。我得几个小时后才能随便吃点什么。”

罗杰斯并没被蒙骗。“就吃一片嘛。拜托啦，如果你吃点什么，我也会感觉舒服点的。”

“如果你自己吃点什么，你会感觉舒服点。”巴基反驳道，但是又叹息道：“好吧，但快点，我要迟到了。”

“给你，坏蛋。”一会儿后罗杰斯说：“走吧，走吧，快走吧。”

“谢啦，史蒂维。”巴基说着，推测嗓音是被面包弄模糊了，然后房门关上了。

他猫在房檐边偷窥，看见巴基嚼着吃的走远了，才允许自己再次放松下来。巴基说的越多，他的头就越疼，但是现在疼痛消退了，随着公寓里的平静安逸。

发射器还没敏感到可以捕捉到罗杰斯的呼吸声，太阳升起，资产发现自己希望巴基回来，这样他就能再次听见任务对象的声音了，不论那样做会有多么的疼。

白日里一直保持着寂静。史蒂夫显然感觉好多了，都去给他的邻居当跑腿了。但是，即使是巴基回来了，他们也很少说话。他听见：“嗨，饿了吧？虽然没多少，但是热乎的。”然后不到一小时，“天呀，我累死了，巴克。你介意我们早点上床睡觉吗？”

有可能是史蒂夫累了，因为大病初愈，但那话听起来不怎么坦诚。“当然。”巴基拖着长调子，而资产知道他并没被史蒂夫的小谎话所蒙骗，就想史蒂夫今天早上在烤面包这件事上不相信他一样。“把你的药吃了，咱们就去睡觉。”

“我不用吃了。”史蒂夫顽固道。“我觉得好多了。我应该留着那些药，以防我又病得厉害了。”

“医生说得都吃了。”史蒂夫争执道，然后立刻继续说：“听着，史蒂夫，我也很累了。咱们今晚能别为这事争执了吗？反正都花钱买回来了，你就吃了吧。”

史蒂夫沉默了半晌，资产能想象出他皱起的眉头，眉宇间的凹痕。“好吧。”最终史蒂夫说。

好在资产并不是巴基，因为他不知道该怎么处理这样的事，不知道该如何去照顾一个人到连他的自尊都温柔地顾及到。那也许是某种你得通过与人亲密才能学会的事，史蒂夫和巴基似乎很亲密。他们住在一起，彼此照顾。他试图想象没了巴基的史蒂夫，或是没了史蒂夫的巴基。似乎怎么都不妥帖。

平生第一次，他感觉到了某种与想到任务失败时惊慌失措不同的感觉。

*

第二天打破了常规，日出后公寓里一直平静着。整个社区都有种放慢了速度的感觉，等人们衣着讲究地出现时，资产算算日子，确定了今天是周日。

“嗨，巴克，”罗杰斯问道：“你去做弥撒吗？”

“不去，累。”巴基回答道，几不可闻：“让我再睡会。”

“好吧，我晚些回来。”史蒂夫说，资产看着他离开建筑，走远。他比邻居们多穿了几层衣服，包括一件毛衣，资产认出是是属于巴基的。

巴基睡了一会儿，但最后他还是起床也出门了。他只是走了几分钟，就回来了，胳臂下面夹着一个木盒子。是个收音机，当音乐从耳机里传过来时，资产明白过来。音乐愉快而轻柔，节拍迷人，他发现自己跟着哼唱了几个小节时连忙停下，听见巴基开始哼唱。

在播放了七首歌之后，史蒂夫回家了，双颊因为寒冷带上了淡淡的粉红。“我们有收音机了？”他一边问道一边往公寓里走。

“今天我们有。”巴基回答。“你不会是认为我们会错过赛季的第一场比赛吧？”

“我本以为自己也许得背叛阻止你闯进沃特斯通先生家里去借他的。”史蒂夫说。

巴基大笑。“那是我的头一个念头，但沃特老头可不是唯一有收音机的人。佛兰齐说我可以借他的。”资产紧闭双眼，努力无视头脑里泛起的疼痛。

“他自己不需要吗？”史蒂夫问。

“不需要。”巴基解释：“他要去拜见他马子的堂兄妹。他们是从城外来，所以这是唯一一次。是个大家庭啊，我猜。”

“那真是他的损失。”罗杰斯说，资产几乎抓不住那干巴巴的口吻，可巴基再次大笑起来。

“的确。没有任何一个女孩能值得错过道奇对的开季赛。”巴基说道，虽然他们不再说话，任音乐飘散在彼此之间。资产放松下来，倾听着，随着当前慢摇歌曲的节奏呼吸着。

音乐很熟悉，但他越是试图想起出处，那记忆离他越远，直到他被丢在了彼端，被头疼弄得皱起了脸，音乐开始变得陌生且古怪。

“比赛就要开始了。”一会儿史蒂夫说：“你最好换台吧。”

“当然。”巴基说，收音机发出变频的噪声和凌乱的人声，最终停在播音员愉快的八卦上。

这比音乐还糟糕。他脑袋里出现了一副画面——收音机在摇摇欲坠的桌子上，史蒂夫坐得很近，近到那体温直接贴在自己的肩膀上。史蒂夫在微笑，头一次没拿他的素描簿，聚精会神地听着主持人列出的季末比分。这样做要比去现场观赛冒险让史蒂夫再生病的好，虽然他知道千万不能这么说。他用手肘轻轻推推史蒂夫的身侧，道：“嗨，你觉得我们今年会有个获胜队吗？”

画面扭曲碎裂，他听见这些话从自己的嘴里飘出来，一秒后又从耳机里传来，这种不同步让他脑袋里疼痛突然变尖锐。资产取下耳机收起来，慢慢呼吸着，知道疼痛平缓最终褪去。他不明白——自己明明不是巴基，但却在一瞬间又是了。他知道，公寓里史蒂夫趴在他身边听比赛的样子。可即便如此，也改变不了此刻他是谁，也填满不了他脑袋里的空洞。他低头看着自己的金属手，紧握住一片虚无，再也没有别开双眼，直到他发现巴基再次胳臂下夹着收音机，出门去归还。

即使他刚才没在听，资产也知道他们输掉了比赛。

*

“你也要出门，史蒂维？”第二天早晨巴基问。

“是呀。”史蒂夫回答：“我要看看报社这周需要不需要漫画。还有，我已经画完了帽子店的广告。”

“我不喜欢那个编辑。”巴基说：“他苛扣你的钱。”

“目前，给多少我都得接着，巴克。”史蒂夫说。

“是呀，他也清楚的很。”巴基回答：“简直是明抢。”

“呃，等到我找到更好的——”史蒂夫的声音中断，大概因为他们关上了公寓的门。是的，片刻后，他看见他们走出建筑。巴基拨乱了史蒂夫的头发，史蒂夫把他推开，但没用力，巴基伸手搂住他的肩膀时也没抱怨。

白日里四处移，被发现的风险会变大，但他的好奇心压过了一切。如果他不去了解更多，也只能回基地去接受惩罚。

巴基转身自己走了，但资产却跟着史蒂夫。史蒂夫的几个熟人让他放慢了脚步，能够轻易跟上。他经过时，他们都大声打招呼挥手，拦下他交谈几句。他们走的越远，这种情况变得越少了，途中史蒂夫停了几次，去了一些建筑里，其中包括一间过分花哨的男装用品店，而资产等在外面、看着。

史蒂夫在一间小店里吃了午餐，画了几个小时的画。咖啡续杯的间隔，女服务生走过来跟他说话，透过玻璃窗，她脸上的笑容清晰可见。阳光在经过的车窗上闪烁，资产皱着眉，手指在粗糙的砖墙上轻敲，等待着。

终于，史蒂夫有了动作，但只是对那个女服务生挥了挥手，就转身消失在了后巷里。那条巷子与资产的位置正相反，街道过于繁忙无法通过，所以不得不退回去绕行将近一公里，沿着楼顶飞快地奔跑。他花了几分钟才找到史蒂夫消失的那条小巷，随后他循着一条对着公寓方向的崎岖小路走着，却不知道该去往哪里。

就在他几乎快要放弃，决定要回到公寓附近自己的观察点时，听见一声喊叫。很近。资产几乎本能地朝那个方向跑去，蹲伏在最近的屋顶上，倾身观察发生了什么事。

史蒂夫面前站着三个男孩，全部比史蒂夫年轻，却都在身高上压迫着他。史蒂夫紧握起小拳头，挑衅地迎视着他们。瞬间，另一个高大健壮拥有着坚毅下巴蔚蓝双眼男人的影响与此刻的史蒂夫重叠，直视着资产。资产紧闭起双眼，从房檐边向后倒退几步，重重地吞咽着，等着古怪的晕眩感停止。

“像你这样的小软蛋要它有什么用？”一个好战的声音从下面传来，把他带回会显示。他深吸了口气，再次看向下方，正巧看见其中一个男孩打中史蒂夫的脸。他摔倒在地，男孩们哈哈大笑，令一个箭步上前一脚踢在他的肚子上。

史蒂夫忍不住小小地倒抽了口气，资产抓着房檐的手握紧了。史蒂夫挣扎着坐起身，呼吸不稳，然后开始要站起身。

“天呀，你还是躺着吧。”一个男孩说，另一个回答道：“他会躺下的！再踹他一脚呗。”

但他没机会这样做了，因为资产跃下房檐，重重落在他们与史蒂夫中间。

三个男孩同时后退一步，瞪大眼睛。“他是从哪儿冒出来的？”其中一个悄悄说。

“喂！”另一个说，显然是这三人的头儿。“滚开。”

资产没动，面无表情地看着，等着他们攻击或后退。

“那好。”领头的恼怒道，然后做出了他这辈子最危险的举动，举拳打向资产的下巴，他的拳头砸在面具上。资产微微转头，为更好地承受这一拳，但却一动未动。

那男孩大叫一声，捧着自己的手，其他人惊呆在原地。“我觉得他弄骨折了我的手！”

“活该。”史蒂夫伶俐道，走向资产左边，一手小心翼翼地捂着身侧。

“我要杀了你！”男孩怒吼着，冲向史蒂夫，另外两个紧随其后。

资产转身挡住那个领头者，轻易格开攻击，手肘狠撞向对方脸，撞碎了对方的鼻子。男孩昏倒在地，资产又转身一拳打在头侧，敲晕了下一个。

最后一个试图扑向他，但史蒂夫却突然要挡住那男孩。资产靠向拳头袭来的方向，抓住史蒂夫的衬衫后摆将他拉离危险，那一拳擦过资产的脸。男孩的指节刚好角度正确，打在面具上，将其打落，面具落在巷子里。

他用自己的金属手臂打晕最后的这个男孩，顺势让其倒在另外两人身上。

资产轻轻放开史蒂夫，努力不要进一步弄疼他。史蒂夫转身要说话，却呆住了，因为他终于看清楚了资产。“巴基？”他晕乎乎地说道，嘴巴大张，一脸震惊地瞪大双眼。

“不。”资产坚定道，因为自己不是巴基。巴基是史蒂夫的朋友和舍友，是个完整的人，有份工作，有段人生，还照顾着史蒂夫，完全不是自己这样的东西。

“对。”史蒂夫虚弱道，依旧瞪大着眼睛。资产变换重心，四下打量这条小巷，看是不是所有的出口都通畅无阻。等他的注意力转回来时，史蒂夫看起来稳定了些，但眼睛依旧瞪得大大的。“抱歉，对，你说的没错，你不是我的巴基，他在上班。但你就是巴基啊。”

资产皱眉，因为他也觉得这话不对。他不是任何人。“我长着他的脸。”他说，因为至少这是真的。

“对。”史蒂夫说，点点头，力道有点过大。“我看见了。你还有只金属手。”史蒂夫伸手，轻轻拉起他的大衣衣袖，纤细的手指被黑色的布料衬得白皙异常。“延伸到了什么位置？”

资产转身，手臂挣脱史蒂夫的手，移出他的视线之外。

“对不起！”史蒂夫，举起手，手心张开。“不，真的很灵巧。简直像是《大都会》里出来的东西。你是机器人吗？”

“不。”资产回答道，放松了一点点，因为史蒂夫唯一的反应只是在闲聊。

“抱歉，这样问简直太粗鲁了。是不是机器人大概不关任何人的事。”此刻史蒂夫的语言模式要比之前资产听到任何时候都快了许多，所以他凑近了看着史蒂夫。“但，还是谢谢啦！谢谢帮忙。虽然我也会没事的。呃，他们死了吗？”

他低头看看。他已经忘了身后那‘堆’被打败的欺人者。“昏迷。”他回答。

“OK，很好。”史蒂夫说，然后突然笑了一声，带点歇斯底里。“抱歉，我大概有点让人难以理解。”资产又查看了一遍出口，想着自己是不是该离开了。他没想让史蒂夫不安。他甚至没打算让人看见自己。“我们再来一次。”不等他决定史蒂夫就说：“嗨，我是史蒂夫。谢谢帮忙。你叫什么？”

“不是巴基。”他说。史蒂夫点头，期待地等着。“我不……记得。我不认为自己有名字。”对此，史蒂夫看起来难以言喻的不安，所以他又补充道：“他们叫我资产。”

“呃，”史蒂夫慢慢说道：“我不确定这么称呼一个人很好。我能叫你詹姆斯吗？谁知道呢，也许这就是你的名字。这名字很常见，光我的社区里就有四个詹姆斯。”

“詹姆斯。”他说着，在唇齿间体验着这个名字的感觉。点点头，他查看出口。他们在这里站的时间越长，越觉得危险。“我得走了。”他说道，突然无法在史蒂夫的视线之下静立。他走向最近的消防梯，经过时，小心的给了史蒂夫一个安全距离。

“等等！”史蒂夫说：“我还能再见到你吗？”

“不。”他说道，因为就连这次史蒂夫也不应该看见他的。

“哦。”史蒂夫说，然后巴基真的回头了，那口吻匹配了史蒂夫脸上失望的表情。

他不知道该怎么办，不知道该拿‘让史蒂夫失望’这件事怎么办。他跳上去，爬上屋檐。

“拜，詹姆斯！”史蒂夫喊道。

他没有停下脚步，直到回到公寓附近，安全地躲藏起来。他意识到自己在发抖，蜷缩起身体想保住暖意。

“詹姆斯。”他自言自语，太过轻柔，几不可闻。

詹姆斯可能是任何人。资产成不了巴基，但他也许可以成为詹姆斯。

*

“我的天，史蒂夫，”巴基的嗓音惊醒了他，清晰地从耳机里传来：“你的脸怎么了？！不，算了，愚蠢的问题。是谁干的，嗯？”

“这不重要，”史蒂夫说：“听着——”

“不重要才有鬼！”巴基打断：“你还伤着什么地方没？说实话，告诉我到底发生了什么。”

“嗨，停下。”史蒂夫说。

“肋骨也疼？你会害死自己，而我来不及赶到现场去阻止。”

史蒂夫大笑，又疼得嘶嘶抽气。声音让詹姆斯皱起眉。

“小心。”巴基说:“我来给你裹上点，你没裹紧。”

“巴基。”史蒂夫说，詹姆斯抽搐了一下，因为听见史蒂夫说那个名字：“听着，我欠你个对不起。”

“你当然他妈的欠。”巴基说：“因为老子清清楚楚地记得你说自己再也不会跑去打架了。”

“又不是我的错。”史蒂夫争辩道：“是他们欺负一个孤儿院的孩子。他也是最小的孩子之一，只有他们一半大。”

“是呀？那‘他们’是谁啊？”史蒂夫沉默了，巴基大大叹息一声。詹姆斯几乎能想象出他脸上的表情，不可思议的顽固与恼怒。

“刚才我不是要为了打架道歉。”片刻后史蒂夫说。

“是，当然不是啦。”巴基说：“那是为了什么？”

“你还记得我的高烧终于退下去时，你跟我说有人进到公寓里来的事吗？”

“记得。”巴基简单道。

“那家伙拿着刀，戴着面具，他打破了一只玻璃杯，从窗子逃走了？”詹姆斯眨眨眼。他没想到巴基会跟史蒂夫提起这事儿。

“我记得。”巴基说，就像某种警告。

“我很抱歉自己没相信你的话。”

“没关系。”巴基慢吞吞回答道。“本来也是个很疯狂的故事。”长长的停顿，詹姆斯等着史蒂夫告诉巴基发生的事，但有的只是沉静。“你现在想告诉我我能得到这个道歉原因了吗？”巴基怀疑地问。

“呃嗯。”史蒂夫说。

“你只是出于善意。”巴基猜测。“根本没什么原因，对吗？”

“对。”史蒂夫重复道。詹姆斯扭了下脖子，努力想弄明白这个谎言的目的。

“你是个糟糕的撒谎者，史蒂维。”巴基低声道：“你最终相信了我。为什么呢？你是不是看见他了？”詹姆斯不知道史蒂夫怎么就泄露了，但巴基咒骂一声。“是他把你弄成这样的？”

“不是！”史蒂夫几乎是在喊叫了，那音量令詹姆斯瑟缩了一下。“是他阻止了那些人。轻而易举打晕了他们。”

“他才不相信那个闯进我们公寓后又跟踪了你的变态会把你的安危放在心上。”

“他才不是变态。”史蒂夫回答：“更像是一位守护天使。”

詹姆斯无法呼吸了，目瞪口呆于这样彻底的谬误。詹姆斯很危险，巴基无法信任他是非常正确的。

“他划了我一刀。”巴基说。

“对，”史蒂夫说：“我想是你吓着他了。”

“我吓着他了？！”巴基难以置信地问道。

“他并没打算伤害我，巴克。”史蒂夫说，那真诚的语气在詹姆斯头脑的空洞里听上去那样真实。“我知道这话听上去很疯狂，但是他当时似乎是吓着了，并没——”

 颤抖着手，詹姆斯一把拽出耳机，紧握在手里，贴在胸口上。他没法听史蒂夫说他的好话，特别是那些事都是假的之后。他没法听着史蒂夫列举出他如何一败涂地，他如何不是‘巴基’。他没法再听下去了。

当晚他出去找食物的时候，他甚至去了更远的地方。头一次，他偷了一件东西回来——一只平底大玻璃杯。握在手里沉重而冰冷。

史蒂夫和巴基睡在了主卧里，其中一张床垫拉到了地上，他们依偎在一起。这让在这个小房间里走动变得更困难了。但他把杯子放在了厨房的洗碗池旁，再次从窗户离开，未曾惊醒他们。

等回到对街上的观察点后，他戴上耳机。知道他们安全了，休息变得轻易了。史蒂夫枕着巴基的胸口，巴基流着口水，一手紧搂着史蒂夫的腰。

*

“嗨，史蒂维，醒醒。”巴基说着。

詹姆斯本来一直漂浮着，放松却不曾睡去，但那简单的几个字让他的呼吸卡在了胸膛里。他记得说过那些字，记得它们由自己的唇间轻易坠落。他很小，个子不高，而史蒂夫比他还要矮小，一起蜷缩在他床上，因为史蒂夫的妈妈上夜班了。他比较大，但也还是个孩子，史蒂夫喘得那么厉害，那么吓人，而他只求史蒂夫能再次好起来。他连续几个小时细数着史蒂夫的呼吸，太过担心无法停止。等他长得够大了，他的祖国将他派往战场，而这些话变得含糊不清，因为他还没彻底醒来，然后他醒来了，意识到自己冰冷孤单，离家千里，但他很感激，因为史蒂夫安全地呆在家里，所以什么都无所谓了。他在帐篷里，他彻夜未眠，但史蒂夫变大了，躺在他的吊床里，为他保暖，现在轮到他们站岗了，所以……

他大汗淋漓，就是外面依旧很凉爽。他思索着最后那段记忆，他曾花了无数漫长的时光守卫注视着他们那时称之为基地的零星土地。他抽出一把刀，较小的一只，刀刃大约是他手指的长度，然后开始测试平衡感，弹出刀，轻柔地抛出去又抓住，两手迅速交替抓握。他集中精神在这件事情上，直到回忆的洪流减缓，他不再有溺毙的危险。

等他回神时，紧绷起身体，突然意识到已经过去了数小时，自己过于集中精神未曾觉察。他收好刀，看向街对面的那栋公寓，突然捕捉到一抹白。

他掏出一只瞄准镜，但必须得到楼顶遮挡更少的地方才能获得自由视野。那窗口上卡着半张白纸。他调整瞄准镜，直到看清黑色的墨迹。

 **詹姆斯，** 上面写着 _，_ **谢谢新玻璃杯。你真是太好了。——史蒂夫。**

放下瞄准镜，他退回到防御位置。他没法回答，就是他能也不知道要说什么。

当天傍晚，当他看见巴基下班回到家里时，詹姆斯几乎没动。那张字条从公寓的窗口消失了，他也摘掉了耳机。事实证明，听到巴基的声音太过冒险。他再也承担不起再次就此迷失的风险了。

那天夜里，他闯进去的空房子有一块面包躺着在厨台上等着变凉。摸上去几乎已经没了温度，所以他带走了。巴基和史蒂夫把床垫移回到了卧室里。溜进厨房里留下面包变得容易了些，但这也让他警觉起来。他瞪了卧室的门良久，却并没打开。

一张纸条折叠着夹在书桌上的一本书里。抽出来，手指轻轻描绘过史蒂夫写给他的那些文字。他小心地折起纸张，塞进自己的战甲里保护起来，然后转身离开。

*

第二天在模糊中开始。但詹姆斯会说是已过拂晓，根据左邻右舍那不情愿的动作判断，因为这天开始时阴云密布，完全遮住了初升他太阳。巴基在通常的时间离开，虽然他走得比平日慢了点，就好像他知道这一天将会变得有多悲惨一样。

詹姆斯戴上耳麦，但公寓里一片寂静，直到第一滴雨落在他四周的房顶上。

什么东西一闪，捕捉了他的视线，他转头正看见史蒂夫打开了窗户，伸出金发的头颅。他像丢了东西一样四处打量着。

詹姆斯眨眨眼，一滴雨水落在他的额头上。紧接着又是几滴，落在头顶上，冰冷入骨。

“詹姆斯？”史蒂夫喊着，詹姆斯能看见他的嘴巴张开了，能在耳中听见他，纵然他的嗓音被风所模糊。

詹姆斯考虑过去那里。他能在不给看见的情况下过去，因为外面只有几个人，全都快速移动着，专注于进入室内避雨，但他不确定这是否是个好主意。但，无疑，看见詹姆斯不见了，史蒂夫就肯定会回去。

“呃，好冷哦。”史蒂夫小声咕哝着，几不可闻，并且没再说什么别的。詹姆斯能看见窗子依旧敞开着，史蒂夫正抬着头，就好像他正期待着詹姆斯像上次那样从天而降。

自己并不应该在意。资产本不会在意下雨，可他现在是詹姆斯，如果他想进去探望史蒂夫而不是一个人冒雨坐在这里，那他就可以这样。而且，史蒂夫被打湿了，因为风趁他拼命往房顶上看的时候，带着雨丝穿过了那扇敞开的窗。詹姆斯心里的某个东西对这个念头极度厌恶。

只用几分钟就便可到达史蒂夫的窗前。史蒂夫已经消失了，钻进窗口变得更容易。闪电瞬间将一切变白亮，紧跟着是撼动窗棂的一声响雷；瞬间，詹姆斯突然身处他处，爆炸声响彻四周，铺面而来的是飞溅的泥土。

突然史蒂夫说：“哇哦！”，他就回到了那栋公寓。

“你从哪里冒出来的？”史蒂夫就站在房间中央，拿着一定根本就不能替她挡住外面下着的雨的帽子。詹姆斯看了眼四周，但这个公寓还跟昨晚一样。他伸手几乎将窗子完全合上。这个动作将他拉到了房檐上，但这能阻止雨被吹进房间里。

史蒂夫似乎将这视作了某种回答，然后详细说道：“我刚刚向外看呢，但并没看见你。”他指指那扇窗，可詹姆斯的眼睛一直看史蒂夫，审视着。

“刚刚你在找我。”詹姆斯说，不想告诉史蒂夫自己在房顶上的藏匿处。

“嗯，是的。”史蒂夫说：“但你是怎么知道的？外面没什么可藏的地方。”

“我能听到你。”他回答道，觉得这话够明确了，史蒂夫却一脸困惑。

“透过风声？那可是真大声。”

“我有某种监听方法。”詹姆斯慢慢说着：“从……远距离。”从前他无需跟人解释自己的方法，他小心翼翼地留意着史蒂夫的反应。

“什么？是像无线电吗？”史蒂夫问。

这也算是个不错的解释，所以詹姆斯点了下头，动作有点僵硬。

史蒂夫眨眨眼，考虑着这话。“那我猜你也听见了巴基有点不安你能不惊动我们就进来的事。”

詹姆斯立刻摇摇头，看了眼紧闭的窗子和外面的豪雨，然后转向史蒂夫。“我只监听你，没有他。”

史蒂夫表情惊讶。“好吧，我猜也算挺奇怪的。不过，谢谢你的面包。你真是太好了。”

詹姆斯又点点头。

史蒂夫看了他片刻，詹姆斯觉得在这样的观察很难站着不动，就像等待一次攻击一样微微在两脚跟之间变换着重心。

史蒂夫移开视线，慢慢穿过房间做到了詹姆斯第一次进来时他坐的那把椅子上。“我要画些画。”史蒂夫说着掏出一个素描本在腿上摊开，“但如果你想聊聊，也不用怕出声。”史蒂夫亮出一只漂亮的铅笔，还没磨成铅笔头，开始速写，纸页上温柔的沙沙声让人莫名安慰。“如果你想，也可以睡个觉。我不介意与人分享阁楼上的床。”

詹姆斯又看了眼窗子。他不想离窗子太远，所以就贴墙坐在了地板上，在身前曲起双腿。史蒂夫没有任何反应，只是集中注意力在画画上。

史蒂夫说过他可以提问题，所以他搜寻着话题。“你在画什么？”终于他问道，双肩更紧绷，嗓音平白而沙哑。

“只是为了热身随便乱画一下。”史蒂夫说，“不过我需要给那家报纸画一幅漫画。有什么好笑的主题吗？”

詹姆斯摇摇头。

“我也没有。”史蒂夫叹息。“至少接下来几天应该应该有不了。”

俩人陷入了沉默，但公寓里充满了雨滴敲打建筑的规律声音和史蒂夫的铅笔在画纸上发出的沙沙声，所以并不能算是真正安静了。詹姆斯发现自己放松下来了，头仰靠在墙上，透过微微睁开的眼睛看着史蒂夫。

“我能问你些什么吗？”片刻后史蒂夫说道，但并没抬头或打破绘画的节奏。詹姆斯抬起头，看了眼窗子后看向史蒂夫。“如果你不想，就不必回答。”

詹姆斯轻咳了下。“好的。”他说。

“我一直在想，”史蒂夫说，而这话并不是问句，但他还没来得及搞懂该怎么回答史蒂夫又继续说道：“起初我以为你是巴基的堂兄弟什么的，但他们我全都见过，他们都很小。而且大都是女孩子。此外，我了解巴基，而你看着不像是亲戚，你看起来一模一样。”

詹姆斯不安地吞了吞口水。

“然后我开始思考起你的手臂，现在是你这个无线电，和——你是来自未来吗？”史蒂夫问道，带着一丝他此前谈到詹姆斯手臂时的那种热忱。

他犹豫了，不确定史蒂夫是不是应该知晓此事，但他已经靠自己知道了。“是的。”詹姆斯告诉他。

“穿越时空啊。”史蒂夫惊叹道，笑得灿烂。“你来的地方，是所有人都能穿越到未来再回来吗？我一直想去未来看看。”

“不。”詹姆斯说。“大部分人都不能。也许会杀死他们。”

“哦。”史蒂夫说。“如果这么危险，你为什么要来？”

“是他们送我来的。”他耸耸肩。“是实验性的。很疼。”

史蒂夫对着画纸皱起脸，一秒钟后，又缓了脸色。“那他们就不应该这样对你。”他坚定道。“我很高兴我们能相遇，但他们不应该弄疼你。”史蒂夫翻开新的一页，又开始画，铅笔小心地在页面上滑动着。“这些人，你为他们工作？”

他从前从没思考过这样的事，也并不完全算错。并不算正确。他慢慢点点头，想不出别的说法。

“那你怎么就做了这么一份工作？”史蒂夫问道。

詹姆斯皱起眉。他从不知道从前有过什么，所以也从来没想过要去探究一切是从什么开始的。他想起那些站岗和爆炸的记忆，然后犹豫地说道，“发生了一场战争。”

“抵抗纳粹，对吗？”史蒂夫专注道。“海外的局势已经恶化。很多人都觉得我们不应该卷入，但是早晚会卷入的。”

又听说一场抵抗纳粹的战争，感觉又正确又错误，但詹姆斯不知道为什么，所以他没有争论。

史蒂夫全神贯注于铅笔的细微移动。“他们总是弄疼你吗？”

詹姆斯又仰起头靠着墙壁，没有回答。史蒂夫的眉宇间出现一道细纹，但并没追问。

所以史蒂夫画着，时而透过睫毛看他一眼，就好像在确定他人还在。而詹姆斯看着他，试图将这份记忆篆刻入脑海，深刻到不论发生什么，这份记忆都不会离他而去。

门板上突然传来的敲门声打破了魔咒。詹姆斯站起身，扳开窗子。风夹杂着雨水，立刻吹进来，他荡出去时，却用自己的身躯挡住了大部分的风雨。随身关上窗，回头时，他捕捉到了史蒂夫那震惊的表情，随后爬上了房顶。

冰冷的雨水立刻将他从公寓中那慵懒的暖意中叫醒，方才他放纵自己变得如此自鸣得意，此刻，这份认知成了他嘴里的苦涩滋味。他仔细观察着眼前的区域，它依旧空无一人，所有人都躲进了室内避雨。

在公寓里，他并没佩戴着耳机，但现在他将它放回原位，史蒂夫的声音立刻传来。

“我真的没有事，罗素太太。昨天巴基刚带回家一块新鲜面包，所以中午我会吃个三明治。您呢？您的房顶没有再漏水，对吗？”

“只有一处。”罗素太太说：“但我把汤锅放下面了，所以我也很好。”

“好的。”史蒂夫说：“您还需要什么别的吗？我也可以给您做个三明治，如果您愿意的话。”

“不用，谢谢你，亲爱的。”她回答道。詹姆斯很难分辨，因为他并不认识她，但他觉得她的口气是愉快的。“雨天总是让我的骨头发疼。如果你需要我，我就在床上躺着。”

“好的，罗素太太，谢谢您。”史蒂夫说。大约一分钟后，史蒂夫说：“詹姆斯，如果你能听见我的话，她走了。回来吧，我给你找了条毛巾。”

詹姆斯又小心翼翼地爬下去，尽可能快递钻进窗子里，虽然他进去的时候，书桌表面上还是沾上了水珠。

“天啊，你都湿透了。”史蒂夫走向他，将毛巾盖在他的头上和肩上。詹姆斯紧绷了身体，却没阻止。“果然是从上面下来的。”史蒂夫一边说着，一边用毛巾的一个角揉搓着詹姆斯滴水的头发。

史蒂夫突然一僵，好像才意识到他正在摆弄的人到底是谁，他退后。“来，给我你的外套，我去挂起来晾干。”

詹姆斯脱下衣服，看着史蒂夫对他手臂的反应。这次，史蒂夫并没说什么，只是将外套挂在了暖气片附近的挂钩上。詹姆斯尽力从自己的衣服上拧出雨水。至少他的靴子里还是干燥的。

“我可以帮你剪头发。”史蒂夫提议道，詹姆斯抬起头发现他正看着。“我给巴基剪头，所以我知道怎么剪。”

詹姆斯没有回应，至少用毛巾盖住自己的脑袋，轻轻地擦干。

“倒不是说我不喜欢你的头发。”史蒂夫立刻说：“我是说，长头发也很好看。你看起来，呃。不错。你看起来非常好看。”

史蒂夫脸红了，詹姆斯不知道自己是如何得知的，但他确定那羞红会一路蔓延到了史蒂夫的胸口上。他取消毛巾，晃了晃头发，注意力集中在史蒂夫的反应上。

史蒂夫看着他，双眼紧随着那动作，却只是说：“我来给我们做那种三明治。”

*

中午时，雨缓了，这样很好。其实不论天气如何，詹姆斯都要在巴基回家前离开，可那时他却不想回到风雨里。

巴基回来时完全湿透了，衣服里全是水，头发贴在头上。詹姆斯知道自己应该摘掉耳机，窃听巴基很危险，他也刚刚告诉史蒂夫自己不会在有巴基在时窃听，所以这样做也是不成熟。但他控制不住自己想知道史蒂夫会对巴基如何评论自己的到访。

“嗨，史蒂夫。”巴基说。

“嗨，巴克。艰辛的一天？”

“你可不知道。我渴望干爽的袜子渴望了几个小时。”巴基说。

“是呀，去弄干吧，别滴得到处都是水了。”史蒂夫说。

“回家真好啊。”巴基说道，有点干巴巴的，但太过诚恳，不可能是开玩笑。

安静了几分钟，詹姆斯等待着。

巴基问：“毛巾怎么都是湿的？”

“什么？”史蒂夫问。

“毛巾怎么都湿了。天呐，今天你没出门去，对吧？”

“没，当然没。”史蒂夫说。“窗子没关严，所以进来了点雨水。我已经弄干净了。”

“好的。”巴基说，然后，“史蒂夫，嗨，史蒂维，怎么了啊？你在发抖？你是冷吗？”

“我没事。”史蒂夫，但嗓音很轻，气喘吁吁的。詹姆斯皱起眉，却无能为力。

“来，我找了条毯子，过来坐下。”巴基说。

“你已经在雨里工作了一整天了，巴克，你披着毯子坐下。”史蒂夫坚持。

巴基咒骂。“你比老子认识的所有人加起来还固执。来，现在咱俩都坐下了，行吗？”

“行。”史蒂夫说。

“暖和点了？”一秒钟后巴基问。

“是的，很舒服。”史蒂夫赞同道，“不过我本来也没那么冷。”

“那你想告诉我这到底是怎么回事了吗？你感觉起来并不像是发烧了。”

“对，我没生病。”史蒂夫说。

“我知道最近有什么事一直让你心烦。你不用非得跟我说，但你可以跟我说，知道吗？我们可以一起解决。”

“我知道。”史蒂夫，听起来那么诚恳，“但我不想说。反正，还不想说。”

巴基叹了口气。“就像我说的，固执。”他说，史蒂夫笑起来。

詹姆斯看着公寓窗口里透出的微光，奇异地有了一种似曾相识的感觉。自从他第一次固定在这里观察史蒂夫——那时，是任务——开始，已经发生了那么多改变，可他还在门外，（就像）一道自知不可得却不肯放手的影子。那并不是什么舒适的感受，且毫无用处，所以他将其推开。

*

他发现有件事在巴基隔天早晨离开时改变了：史蒂夫在对他说话。

他先说：“嗨，詹姆斯，现在巴基走了，如果你想来看看的话。如果你想的话。”

詹姆斯原地不动，但这并没阻止史蒂夫继续说下去。

他说：“我很高兴今天天气暖和起来了。大家都厌倦了冬天，也包括我。”

他说：“下次我再看到你时，詹姆斯，提醒我问问未来是不是有了会飞的汽车。”

他说：“巴基和我给漫画想了个笑话。让我来给你讲讲……”

这正是詹姆斯想要的，在不用流连在某个不安全的地点或靠得太近可能造成任何伤害的情况下听着史蒂夫。他不仅无需回应或是就像他在一场真实的谈话中一样，去寻找可供表达的东西。他还能再耳中听到史蒂夫的声音，清晰而悠闲。

史蒂夫说：“我知道我们输掉了第一场，但我觉得今年道奇队还有机会。”

他说：“我到处打听想找份稳定的工作，但所有的地方都没有空缺。我希望自己能找到。”

他说：“我正在做晚餐的三明治，用你给我们弄来的面包剩的最后一点。再次谢谢啦，真的很好。”

第二天更是如此。詹姆斯坐靠在屋顶的角落里，闭着眼仰着头，听着。

史蒂夫说：“今天我就只画漫画就好，所以欢迎你来拜访。”

他说：“我无法停止思考未来的样子。有那种包揽所有清洁工作的机器人吗？是所有人都住在月亮上吗？”

他说：“希望我的闲扯没有打扰到你。感觉起来有点傻，因为我都不知道你是不是在听着。”

最后一句话让詹姆斯担心了。这场改变本就是不对等的，史蒂夫给予而詹姆斯接受。他没想到史蒂夫会一直如此。最终，史蒂夫会放弃他，再次归于平静，虽然他本可以永远呆在这个屋顶上，如果他有任务目标的话，但照现在这样子，他并不想日复一日地坐在房顶上。

第二天，天还没亮他就来到了史蒂夫住所的屋顶上，蹲在烟囱旁的盲点里，直到他看到巴基沿着街道走远。他戴上耳机正好听到史蒂夫在说：“如果你想的话，那就进来吧。”随后取下耳机，立刻跳到连通公寓窗子的消防梯。

他抬起窗子，钻进来。史蒂夫从桌边他坐的位置猛地向后一躲，差点被吓得从凳子上掉下去。詹姆斯抓住他的手臂稳住他，但立刻就放开了，退后几步，好让后背对着房间的角落。

“抱歉。”他说。

史蒂夫露齿一笑。“没关系！我还以为你不会回来了。”

他不知该如何回答，所以就轻轻地怂了下右肩膀。

“你有听到我之前说的话吗？”

他只听到了一部分，所以他摇摇头，头发落在了脸上。

“那部漫画今天是交稿期限，所以我得去交稿，然后去帮罗素太太买杂货。”

“哦。”詹姆斯说，有种沉重的感觉正在心口窝里形成。“我可以走。”他提议道。

“不。”史蒂夫说着，足够强调，他大概是认真的，并且皱起鼻子。“我很高兴你来。”他补充道，“但我没法整天都呆在家里。而且我需要完成那部漫画，但我猜你并不介意。”

他又摇摇头，随后无声地坐到地板上，靠着墙。

史蒂夫看了他片刻后，转头又去看桌子上铺着的纸张。“如果你想，欢迎你找把椅子之类的。”

詹姆斯看了眼公寓里单薄的家具，但等史蒂夫并没再说话之后，他也没动。

“你有许多武器。”史蒂夫说着。说话的时候并没从纸张上移开视线。

詹姆斯眨眨眼。他不知道对此该如何反应，但他已经靠近到史蒂夫可以对他说话了。“是的。”他赞同道，因为这是真的，随后又问：“为什么？”

“只是一直在想你为什么来这里。你是个间谍？还是，”史蒂夫在詹姆斯能回答之前又补充道，“或是，好吧。派你来这里的人似乎很坏。”史蒂夫吞吞口水，但双手稳定得一如他所画上的那些顺滑的漫画线条。“他们是派你来这里杀谁的吗？”

立刻他的身体紧绷起来，向后抵着墙，用力到石膏都发出了一声轻微的劈啪声，直到他放松下来。如果不是史蒂夫在窗边上，他大约已经从那里逃走了，但他不想在现在靠近史蒂夫。当他终于设法开始回答时，那个字是从他的嗓子里挤出去的。“是。”

史蒂夫皱起眉，但在如此的坦然面前，却一脸让人心烦的漫不经心。

“怎么？”詹姆斯设法问道，因为他无法接受这个现实——此刻他已经失败到他的身份已经写了一脸，每个看到他的人看到的将会只剩鲜血。“我怎么会。”他吞吞口水，无法继续了。

詹姆斯无法再看着史蒂夫，只是从眼角里看着他。当詹姆斯无法再继续时，史蒂夫问：“你还好吗？”詹姆斯才意识到自己的呼吸早已变得浅而急。

“是你。”他说，尽可能快地说着，因为史蒂夫不该如此冷静。詹姆斯知道自己超越了危险，所以史蒂夫应该知道他正面对着什么，他把什么放进了自己家里。

史蒂夫僵住，而詹姆斯知道这大概是自己最后一次受到欢迎靠近史蒂夫了，但至少他所做的最后一件事是努力去保护他。他深吸了口气，继续说：“本应该是你。”

并不是震惊、愤怒或恐惧，史蒂夫脸上的表情近乎困惑。“没道理啊？”史蒂夫说。“我既不重要，也不是大人物，更不是权贵。我只是个小人物，只是个来自布鲁克林的小孩。名不见经传。”

“你很重要。”詹姆斯说，因为，因为对他来说清晰到刻骨铭心。“有一天你会对更多的人很重要。”

史蒂夫显露出了对此话的怀疑，就好像他想要争辩，却又不明白怎么争辩。几分钟后，他说，“反正，派你来很笨。你都没伤害过我。”他像陈述一个事实一样说道，就好像这是这世上为数不多的几件他可以信赖的事一样，如地心引力般无法逃避。

詹姆斯知道这是错误的，还记得跪在这栋公寓里想象着很多杀死史蒂夫的方法。给史蒂夫解释这件事的念头让他从心里觉得的恶心，所以他保持沉默，小心提防，直到史蒂夫不得不离开了。

“你明天应该回来。”史蒂夫得就好像他们之间没有任何改变一样。

詹姆斯没有回答，逃去了屋顶上。

*

他半心期待史蒂夫会改变主意，但等第二天早晨他看着巴基步行去工作，戴上耳机时，他听见史蒂夫在说：“如果你愿意，现在可以进来啦。”

史蒂夫正在坐在他那张破烂的扶手椅里，素描本正放在腿上，当詹姆斯进来时他露出微笑。有人看到他会高兴让人感觉陌生。

“编辑喜欢我的漫画，又约了一份稿。”史蒂夫说，对着几乎空白的纸页随手比划了一下。

詹姆斯微微点头，站在窗口里，重心在脚跟上。

“一切都好吗？”史蒂夫问道，詹姆斯又点点头。“愿意话，请坐下。”他回去画画了，注意力集中到速写本上，不再看着詹姆斯。他经常这么做，已经频繁到肯定故意的。

他想，除了靠着窗边的墙壁坐着，他应该尝试些别的。他四下打量，犹豫了一下，然后慢慢走向史蒂夫，小心留意着任何恐惧的信号。

当他靠得足以接触是，史蒂夫僵住了身体，他停住，但史蒂夫没有反对，他坐到地板上，背靠着那把椅子。史蒂夫呼了口气，继续画画，詹姆斯突然有了一波记忆，理解了为什么这个行为为什么感觉熟悉。

“你从前经常到消防梯上喂附近的猫。”他说道。那记忆在他头脑中是如此的清晰，但他没有转头去看史蒂夫，怕他误会。“吃剩的麦片和牛奶。”

“是的。”史蒂夫说，清了清嗓子。“你只记得这个？”

詹姆斯点头。“你会静坐不动，直到它们习惯了你。它们中很多会直接在你手里吃。”他暂停时史蒂夫并没反驳，所以他继续：“你一直像对待野猫一样对待我。”

他等着争辩或愤怒，但当他从眼角往上偷看史蒂夫时，史蒂夫正带着忧伤的笑容看着他。“我像你受伤了一样对待你，而你怕了。”史蒂夫小心地擦去一道线，轻轻吹到橡皮屑，那气息拂动了詹姆斯的头发。“我错了吗？”

詹姆斯无视这个问题。“它们中有些始终未对你亲热起来。”

“我没介意过。”史蒂夫回答。

这与他的记忆相匹配：史蒂夫，低声对那些靠近了的说话，而更警惕的那些只会在史蒂夫将食物放到远处的时候才去吃。史蒂夫似乎是真诚的，所以詹姆斯花了片刻去考虑这个念头：史蒂夫不介意这样的他，史蒂夫不需要詹姆斯像巴基。

逻辑合理，匹配詹姆斯所知的史蒂夫——与接受他并不是巴基并给予他一个新名字的史蒂夫对应——但这个想法不肯轻易被固定成某种可信并真实的东西。

他仰头抵着那把座椅。

“你还记得别的吗？”史蒂夫问道，他正努力保持着语调平稳，但并不是很成功。

“算不上。”詹姆斯说，因为他形容不出他现有的那点零星碎片。“我知道道奇队会输掉最后一场比赛。”

“哦，是吗？”史蒂夫愉快地问道：“那下次呢？”

詹姆斯耸耸肩。“不知道。”

“太糟糕了。”史蒂夫说。

他随口说道，就好像真的没关系一样，詹姆斯却皱起眉。几秒钟后，他又尝试。“我记得坐着。你病了，我不得不数数。一个数字对应你的每一次喘气。我停不下来，停不了地数着，因为你可能也会停止。”

史蒂夫鼓励地点点头，此刻画画已被遗忘。

“我觉得（那时）我们更年轻些，我不确定。”他继续。史蒂夫总是看起来很小，所以很难分辨。“那是我最新记住的事情之一。”他补充道。

“有几次是你陪着我，因为我病了，妈妈又得去上班。”史蒂夫说：“你是个很好的朋友。我很幸运能有你。”詹姆斯没有争辩，因为他知道史蒂夫这次指的是他很幸运能有巴基，而这也是真话。“嗨，你现在多大年岁？”

就连想想过去了多久时间都会让他颤抖，冰霜将他拉入黑色深渊的回响。已经过了那么、那么、那么多年，可他并不知道该如何计算。“我不知道。”最终他说道。

“好吧，那就是没多久。”史蒂夫说着，看着他。“你看起来也没老多少。”

詹姆斯没有回答。

史蒂夫微微皱起眉，又回去画画了。

他们静静地坐着，但并不冷静，并不是那种詹姆斯停留上数小时看着、听着史蒂夫，偶尔奉上几个字的样子。他的紧绷感在滋长，盘踞在肌肉内，直到他再也承受不住了。

“我得走了。”他咬牙说道，流畅地站起身。

史蒂夫一震，被吓到了，瞪大双眼抬起头。“好的。”他看着詹姆斯走向窗口，说。“明天见。”

“是。”詹姆斯回答，几乎没有留心查看消防梯就爬了出去。

当他移动起来，那种不安感消失了，直到他返回到对面房顶上的观察点，他才意识到到自己说了什么。日常化可以是危险的，他比谁都清楚，但他无法使自己去担忧这小小的弱点，太过专注于能拥有一个可期待的明日的陌生期盼。

*

第二天，背靠史蒂夫的椅子变得更容易了。他调整头的角度，这样他就能从眼角看见史蒂夫，随着他呼吸的稳定节奏数着数。

但，这微小的胜利被某种新近发现的恐惧投上了阴影。黎明前漫长的数小时中，他的期待变了质，明日变成了在远方隐约浮现的某种威胁，将呼吸变成惊惧。

他已经不再史蒂夫身上收集情报了。自从他第一次被打断起就不再了，而这些探望早已超出了收集情报的范畴，进入了未知的领域。他不想放弃，但事实是这种简单的模式无法继续，无法无限期地继续。他知道那场战争早晚会找上巴基和史蒂夫，会将他们置于那条冰冷而漫长的未来之路上，会将他留在这个时代里独自飘零。

“你认为人们是罪有应得吗？”詹姆斯缓慢地提问，对着沉默。

史蒂夫抬起头，表情深思。“并不。”几分钟后他说道，皱起眉解释道：“或者，有时候是的，我想，但这件事似乎带点偶然性。看看你我。”史蒂夫继续说着，挥舞了下手，“我生来体弱多病，但我并不觉得我就该如此。我只是个小婴儿。”他耸耸肩。“而你是个好人。你不该被伤害。”

最后那句话出口时如此的真挚，让他的胸口都疼了，一种紧裹他胸腔的疼痛。“我不是个好人。”从他口中溜出去。他并没打算在这件事上改变话题，但每当史蒂夫说起类似事情的时候，他却紧咬住舌头太多次。“你不知道。”史蒂夫张嘴想争辩，詹姆斯却坚称：“不知道我做过什么。”

“你说的对。”史蒂夫说，即使詹姆斯应该高兴史蒂夫终于理解了，但这个事实还是让他卡主了呼吸，史蒂夫却继续说：“我的确不知道你做过什么。但知道得足够原谅你。”

詹姆斯原地转身，这样他就能抬头直视史蒂夫的脸而不必扭过自己的头了，但他在史蒂夫的表情里寻找不到谎言。这令他无语。

他在想史蒂夫在他脸上能看到什么，因为他不用提示便详细说道。“我知道他们逼你去害人。你自己想那样做吗？”

他的头摇了一下，一个坚定的否认。对资产来说，‘想’的因素不包括在内。有的只是任务，再无其他。

“如果你有选择权，你还会那样做吗？”史蒂夫问。

“不。”詹姆斯低语道。

史蒂夫点点头，看着他的眼睛。“那我原谅你。”

“如果是你呢？”詹姆斯问。“我本应该——如果我伤害了你呢？”

“你并没有。所以我原谅你。”史蒂夫重复。

詹姆斯不得不离开避开，将目光固定在身旁的地板上。他专注于呼吸片刻，试图思索出结论，心神绕了一圈又一圈，总是撞上相同的障碍物。史蒂夫原谅了他，但，“我觉得我不配。”

史蒂夫伸出手，缓慢而坚定，抓住他的肩膀，那样的轻柔，隔着蹭蹭铠甲他几乎感觉不到。“好在我们刚刚决定了人们并不总是罪有应得。”他说，而詹姆斯在他碰触下放松下来，将头靠回到椅子上。

数小时后醒来时，他震惊地发现自己背靠着史蒂夫睡着了。史蒂夫自己也睡着了，蜷缩在他的椅子里。詹姆斯看了他一小会儿，没有吵醒他，便悄然离开了。

*

詹姆斯躺在屋顶上，眼望着晴朗的蓝天。阳光普照，温暖而闪亮，透过温柔的微风。感觉就像是春日终于摆脱了寒冬。

他已经停止了数个小时，享受着这一天，但此刻他起身。他看着街对面公寓的那扇窗，研究着它，然后掏出耳机，放在地上。他用靴跟将其踩碎，抵着屋顶用力碾压以确定其无法再被修复。他将它留在身后，直接去了史蒂夫的公寓。

他进来时史蒂夫并没被吓到，虽然詹姆斯弄出的动静足以透过厨房水池的声音听到，史蒂夫正在洗几个盘子。

“稍等。”史蒂夫喊道，转头看了一眼。

詹姆斯耐心地等着史蒂夫将最后一个盘子放到厨台上风干并擦干自己的手。“越来越晚了。我还以为你也许厌倦我了呢。”史蒂夫玩笑着走近。

“不。”詹姆斯说。“我在思考。”

“是吗？”史蒂夫问道。“思考什么？”

“我想……”詹姆斯不得不停顿一下。如今在重大决定之前他都会犹豫，而这就是也是重要的一个决定，但，鉴于他所知的一切，他的决定没有改变。“我想回到我的时代去。回去未来。”

史蒂夫的脸很坦诚，即使它们在他脸上一闪而逝，詹姆斯还是能识别出那些表情，：震惊、恐惧、愤怒、担忧。“为什么。”史蒂夫冲口而出。

詹姆斯吞吞口水，小心地措辞。“在未来有个史蒂夫，他没有你所拥有的。他独自一人。我不是巴基，但……”

“你是巴基。”史蒂夫真诚地说道，“你一直都是巴基。”

他闭紧嘴唇，这一次没有争论。

史蒂夫用一只手搓搓脖颈。“所以你是来说再见的。”

“是的。”詹姆斯说。

“会有危险吗？你可能会直接回到伤害你的那些人身边。”

“也许吧。”巴基承认。“但我需要试试。”

“听着，之前我什么都没说过，可，”史蒂夫的下巴绷紧，就像在那条小巷里面对那些恶霸是一样，“我要阻止这件事。你去打仗的时候，我会跟你一起去。虽然我还不知道该怎么做，但我会找到办法的。我要去保护你，这样他们就不能伤害你了。”他微笑着，但悲痛早已被写在他扭曲的嘴唇上。“我会不惜一切确保你的安全。”

詹姆斯想要争论，想逼史蒂夫保证照顾好他自己，但他想起史蒂夫·罗杰斯未来所成为的人，他所拯救的生命和所以他接触到的人。他想起一个没有美国队长的世界，那个皮尔斯试图创造的世界。

“我相信你。”最终他说：“但这是我需要去做的事。”

“好吧。”史蒂夫说着眨掉眼里涌出的泪水，“我能至少给你一个真正的告别吗？”

他伸出双臂，詹姆斯走进其间，小心翼翼地用双臂搂住史蒂夫脆弱的骨架，史蒂夫紧抓着他，闻起来熟悉又安全。詹姆斯将头靠在史蒂夫的肩上，温柔地紧抱了一下。

等他们分开时，他低头看着史蒂夫的脸，他人类的拇指接住一滴坠落的眼泪。

史蒂夫吸了下鼻子，说，“闭嘴。”

他记得这个，他震惊地意识道，来自从前。他会这样搂紧史蒂夫，放在史蒂夫腰上的手还不是金属的，然后……

詹姆斯倾身，吻了史蒂夫，缓慢地贴上他的嘴唇。史蒂夫在他怀里动了下，随即向前贴迎向这个吻。詹姆斯轻轻将推开他，然后向他展示该怎么做，加深了这个吻。

分开时，史蒂夫气喘吁吁，双眼瞪大，迷离暧昧。他抬起颤抖的手触摸自己的嘴唇。

“这是你的初吻。”詹姆斯说道，发紧的胃部反应了史蒂夫茫然晕眩的表情。

“是呀。”史蒂夫叹息。

“抱歉。”他说：“我记起这件事来自从前。但如果你没有。那，我猜。我猜是我误解了。”

“不要道歉。”史蒂夫说：“我想吻你很久了。”他又摸摸自己的嘴唇。“你记起了我们接吻？”

詹姆斯点点头。

“嘿。”史蒂夫说，但他似乎并没有不安，所以詹姆斯感觉到他胃里的结也松开了。

詹姆斯退向那扇窗，史蒂夫向前晃动了一下，就像他想要跟随，但终究还是站在了原地。“再见，史蒂夫。”詹姆斯说。

“再见，巴基。”史蒂夫回答道。随后他露齿一笑，又说，“一会儿见。”

詹姆斯点点头，转身。

“等等！”史蒂夫说着冲进卧室，带着他的速写本回来。他拿着本子坐下，小心地撕下一页。他走回到詹姆斯身边，递出。

詹姆斯接过那张纸，转过来看。是一张他们两人的画，坐在椅子里的史蒂夫以大致的勾画来表达，坐在他脚边地板上的詹姆斯，却被细细描绘。他看了一会，随后小心地折叠起来，塞进他的铠甲里，紧贴着史蒂夫写给他的那些便条，以确保它的安全。

“谢谢。”他粗声道，随后终于出了那扇窗。

*

他快到屋顶时向下看，看到巴基已经回家了。好奇与现实战斗了一秒，但他还是控制不住又溜回到消防梯上去看。史蒂夫还没关上窗，所以他能清楚地看到巴基进到房间里，门开了，史蒂夫抬起头，然后在巴基还没来得及说什么时，他就冲过去，扑倒巴基身上。

“嗨。”巴基说着，用怀抱接住他。“你还好吧？”

史蒂夫点点头，却没放手。一分钟后，他退到足以亲吻巴基的距离，一个简单的嘴唇相贴，是他与詹姆斯所共享的那一吻的镜像。

史蒂夫稍稍退开，巴基却发出一声粗音，又吻了他，抬起双手扳过史蒂夫的头，以确保这个吻更从容顺利。亲吻结束时，他俩看起来都是快乐地陶陶然。

巴基将他们的额头抵在一起，然后开口说，声音只够詹姆斯听到，“在过了这些年后，你怎么就明白了？”

史蒂夫笑起来。起初是咯咯的傻笑，但很快他整个人都跟着摇晃了起来，巴基抱紧他。

“没那么好笑！”巴基微笑着说，史蒂夫反而笑得更厉害了。

詹姆斯离开了，带着身后回响的笑声，和自己翘起的嘴角。

*

你掉下去，但史蒂夫抓住了你。你不知道自己在哪里，或是在什么时刻，你耳中的轰鸣大到你几乎听不到他在说：“巴基！”

你咽下嘴里的血，哽咽了，“史蒂夫。”

他正拉着你，垂首看着你的样子就好像你是他所见过最不可思议的珍宝。

你本不配。

可你想要，所以你会紧紧抓住，至死不渝。


End file.
